First Star I See Tonight
by EbonyBlades
Summary: Robin is depressed and Starfire wants to know him better. Her intrusion on his secretive life brings up bad memories. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did Robin would have admitted his feelings a while ago and would not make it so obvious that he is cheating with Raven. Oh and Slade wouldn't sound like he knows it all. If he did Robin and Terra would not have kicked his butt. But anyway...

The stars mock me from way out in the heavens. They know they will never have to go through the pain we do on earth. They are practically eternal. Starfire is lucky she can spend all the time she wants floating with the stars. Maybe it is because I am not as innocent as she is that i am anchored to the blue rock. It is to hard to stay pure on earth. And it will only get in the way if I ever want to make slade pay..

"Robin?" she says from behind him. " May I ask you something personal?"

"Depends."

"May I ask about slade?" His eyes wince at such a hateful name parting from such innocent lips.

"It's not something I'd prefer."

"Then will you tell me what it was like as an apprentice?"

"You can ask all you like Star, I never said I was ready to tell." With that the boy wonder walks down the stairs and off the roof.

"When will you be ready, my Robin"

This is just the intro. It is suppose to be short. SO BE PATIENT. It gets better


	2. With Slade

He sits on the floor of the living room. Resuming his thoughtless stare at the stars.

I am not an open person. I don't want to share. From the moment began being His apprentice it was horrible. When I took off my uniform he made me stand there for hours as he examined me. What was going through his mind I will never know. And do not really want to.

"The rules are simple Robin," he said into my ear as I was putting on his uniform ."You do whatever I say and if I hear you breathe a hint of rebellion...they all die."

From then on I had just a little more than the usual hate for him. Until...

My hand was pulled behind my back and I was forced onto the floor. My left cheek pressed hard against the cold floor. I was in a compromising position and something covered my eyes. They say when you sight goes the other senses get stronger. I could hear something unzip. My eyes widened as a jolt of pain shot up my back.

"Ahh," my scream muffled by the floor.

"My dear Robin." I could feel his breath. He wasn't wearing his mask. "Don't take it personally but I couldn't resist."

"Damn you!"

"It will be over sooner if you just relax." But its hard to relax with someone ten inches into you.

Yes, he did end soon. But he started over again. He was just playing games with me. I was a toy, an instrument. I tried at every chance to make it less pleasurable for him. I couldn't help playing every note as he wanted. Every moan and groan. It was all to easy to lose myself in him.

_Is it over. Yes, it is. ahh. My body aches. I can't move. He is still on top of me. He's nipping at my neck. What the hell. He keeps getting closer to my lips. I can't kiss him. I Won't._

I was pinned down. His hand traced down my left arm till it reached my palm. He pressed his hand firmly in mine. I could make out the outline of a button. _The detonator._ He was hovering over me. I swallowed hard. and he pressed his lips onto mine.

He was trying to part my lips. I wouldn't let him. He pressed the machine deeper in to my hand. My mouth opened slightly. His tongue swished through my mouth. This was probably the most painful experience.

It seemed like hours before the kiss grew harder. Did he expect me to kiss him back. My hand wrapped around the detonator with my thumb on the button. He was going to push it down. _That bastard trying to make me kill my own friends. _My tongue went into his mouth and I could feel him smiling.

He finally got off of me. I sat up straight leaned to the right and threw up. When I was done I looked up. Whatever was covering my eyes had come off and there he was. Standing over me with his mask on. Probably admiring his handiwork.


	3. Wish Come True

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Teen Titans. **

**ooo. There is a twist at the end.**

Robin sat staring at the stars. The way they sparkled mocked him. Lucky for them the window separated him from the outside or half the stars in the sky would be gone.

"Robin?"

"Star I..." But she had her arm around his waist and was about to rest her head on he chest.

"I don't want it to hurt you Robin," she said looking up. He began to speak but she had already entered an intense kiss. _No. Slade has tainted my lips. Starfire. _They parted an he stared back at her. Could he really resist. SHe was offering the gift he had wanted for ages. Without thinking his crept up her shirt.

" Robin." she said in a lusting way as she turned them over so Robin was on top. (what is that thing that connects her shirt to her neck. Could someone review and tell me.) He removed it so that he had easier access to he neck. Starting from he shoulder he left hot searing kisses up to her neck. The skin there was tender. perfect for a hickey. He sucked and nipped and licked the smooth area enjoying the tune of Star's pleasurable moans.

He began to move lower down her body leaving trails of his love down her chest. He began to pull the shirt over her head all the while teasing her sensitive skin. He stopped to admire them. Perfect in size and shape. Just perfect. Robin grabbed them and began kneading her chest. Starfire let out a small yell. He traced around her left nipple with his tongue. His mouth soon encased it as he lightly nipped at it. He repeated this game with the other side then returned.

Starfire was going crazy with his teasing. It was good and bad. She was nervous to have him inside her so the stalling was good but it only made her yearn for him more.

"Robin stop ( pause) What about your clothes." In all the excitement of opening his treasure he forgot about his own apparel. Robin pulled his shirt over his head on dropped it in a corner. Starfire traced her finger down his abdomen then leaned in and kissed him. When he let out a slight gasp her tongue entered his mouth. Their bodies were pressed hard against each other Star could feel his growing length. It was pressed against her inner thigh.

When the parted he immediately removed his pants and placed himself in his previous position. Gently massaging her chest his free hand traveled down into her panties as he put his finger inside her.

She screamed but was muffled by his hand. "Calm down Star or I'll never get any farther." He added a second finger and drank in her muffled cries. He moved his face toward her wet entrance. Using his tongue he parted the folds till he could feel her clit with his tongue. He licked a few times then lightly nibbled it as Star squirmed beneath him . He continued his teasing until he knew she could not take.

Robin began straddling her thighs. He forced his manhood between her tight walls. The surge of energy made Star raise her hips a bit off the ground. It was hard at first to get into her but the deeper he got the more of a rhythm they formed. She w as close to climax and his pounding was getting harder.

As she began expelling the cum Robin slid out of the moist trap. He was still hard. He hadn't reached his climax. Star seeing the erection was still up made him lean back. Star got on her knees and leaned over the erection. Robin was shocked at her bold behavior but not enough to object. She brought the tip to her mouth and lustfully sucked on it. ( I don't quite know how but she did. You may expect me to describe Starfire's giving of head in more detail but since I am not a fan of the act I will not. Sorry.)

Robin's glorious release made Star that much happier. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist forcing them into another passionate kiss. Robin looked out to see the Sun rising and frowned.

_It is to bad the stars' reign only lasts for a few hours in the night._ _ Was that popcorn that just landed on my head,_ He rubbed his head and looked up. Starfire was blissfully sleeping in his arms.

"He almost caught us looking."

"You owe me twenty dollars Raven. You said he would never open up."

"Shh. Your so loud," she says with her hand over his mouth. " Do you want to wake up Cyborg."

**There are so many mistakes in this. Hope you liked. I am a novice at writing sex scenes. I prefer to read them.**


End file.
